


My Heart is Yours

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a watch.</p><p>But really, it was more than that. Tim had never been in a relationship where he actually wanted to buy something for the other person. All his relationships were politely distant. He always enjoyed their company, and yes, even indulged himself a time or two, but never had any of his ex’s, be them male or female, managed to get as close to him in as little time as Conner Kent had. His words to Stephanie had been nothing but the purest truth. For him, it was so much more than just a watch. It meant that Tim valued whatever was between them. That he didn't want to keep Conner at a distance as he had with all the others. If anything, this watch meant he wanted to pull Conner as close as he could and never let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Salmonypink, for her Birthday. I hope you have a great day, hon!
> 
> Soundtrack: "My Heart" - Paramore

He didn’t know why he kept leaving empty handed. How many times had he come in to this store, intent on buying the watch that he had looked at for over two weeks, only to turn around and leave it trapped beneath the glass? Even he couldn’t blame Stephanie for laughing when he walked through the door, sending a light chime through the store that announced his arrival.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Drake, right on time.” She greeted with a smile, her light eyes twinkling in amusement. “Are we actually going to purchase him today? Or are you going to leave him stranded beneath the harsh lights of the display case again and break his wittle heart?” Her voice had dropped into a coo, the sort that someone might say to a baby.

“We’ll see, Stephanie.” Tim walked up to the counter, piercing blue eyes glancing through the glass at the silver watch he had all but memorized. Stephanie just rolled her eyes and pulled it out again.

“Seriously, Tim. You’ve been in here more times that I have in the last two weeks. And I _work_ here.” Setting the watch on the counter before her customer, the blonde sighed. “You know what he likes, and if I charged you five dollars for every time that you’ve come in here to stare at it, then I wouldn’t need to work anymore.” Her voice had now softened with understanding. She knew she didn’t have to sweet talk Tim into the sale. She knew that he would buy it, but even she was starting to doubt Tim’s intentions. “It’s a watch, Tim, not a wedding ring.” She was pleased to see the color dot the man’s cheeks.

Tim tried to ignore the comment, but it still sent a wave of terror through him. Conner Kent was a business colleague. One that he had been seeing for a little over three months, true, but still. And then there was the fact that it was only three months. Maybe he was rushing this too much. But Conner’s watch had finally broken a little over three weeks ago, and even if he acted like not having a nice watch didn't bother him, Tim knew it did.

“Maybe-“

“No, it’s not strange, or too pressuring, or too fast. Seriously, Tim. Come on….” Steph watched her customer’s expression for a moment before pressing on. “You know I have two other buyers behind you vying for this thing.” That caught his attention, as his head snapped up from the watch to look at her. “I can hold this for one day…maybe two more before my boss over powers me and I’m forced to sell it.”  Tim sighed. Conner’s birthday was next week, and Tim honestly couldn't think of a better gift. The seconds felt like hours before Tim nodded.

“Alright. Ring me up.”

“YES!” Stephanie actually jumped in place behind the counter, her fists pumped into the air before she took the watch and put it in the decorative box it came with. She let out a breath as her fingers danced nimbly over the keys. “You are by far the hardest sale I have ever worked for. It’s just a watch.” Tim handed her his card and when she offered him the bag, he smiled.

“It’s more than just a watch.” His smile widened as he watched the look of shocked confusion blossom over the blonde’s face before turning around and heading out the door. “I’ll see you later, Steph.”

\--------------------------

He had the perfect wrapping, the perfect dinner cooking, and had everything set and ready half an hour before Conner was supposed to show up. So why was he so nervous? He could hear Stephanie and Barbara’s voices in his head.

_It’s just a watch._

But really, it was more than that. Tim had never been in a relationship where he actually wanted to buy something for the other person. All his relationships were politely distant. He always enjoyed their company, and yes, even indulged himself a time or two, but never had any of his ex’s, be them male or female, managed to get as close to him in as little time as Conner Kent had. His words to Stephanie had been nothing but the purest truth. For him, it was so much more than just a watch. It meant that Tim valued whatever was between them. That he didn't want to keep Conner at a distance as he had with all the others. If anything, this watch meant he wanted to pull Conner as close as he could and never let go. Something that he had honestly never felt before. Not with another person, including his family. 

His heart lodged in his throat when he heard the knock on the door of his one bedroom apartment. Taking a deep breath, he silently tried to reassure himself as he walked through the living room and opened the door. Upon seeing his boyfriend, Tim for a moment was struck speechless. It didn’t seem to matter if Kon was in a black fitted sweater and jeans. It should be illegal for someone to look that attractive. Pure and simple. 

“You’re early.” Tim smiled and moved out of the way for Kon to enter the apartment, the door closed softly behind him. Kon nodded and enjoyed the smell of pasta before responded.

“Hardly any traffic tonight. I thought it would take me longer than it did. It smells wonderful in here.” He leaned in to kiss Tim's cheek in greeting before following him back towards the kitchen.  He noticed the setting of the table, the glasses of wine on the counter, the light music that played tastefully soft in the background. “You really know how to make a guy feel special.” Tim tried to hide his flush of pride at the compliment and busied himself with handing Kon one of two glasses of wine.

“Well, it is your birthday. It calls for a celebration.” He clinked his glass against Kon’s in a toast before taking a sip. Dinner passed by in a pleasant blur, and it wasn’t long before they were sitting on the couch, and Tim pulled out the small bag. He had specifically asked Stephanie to give him an unmarked bag, the request had caused the blonde to laugh and roll her eyes.  “Happy birthday, Conner.” He held his breath as Kon unwrapped the gift, his eyes intent on his lover’s face to watch every single flick of reaction in the electric blue eyes.

Kon couldn’t honestly say that he was expecting the silver Cartier watch that seemed to proudly shine in the dim light of the room. He had known that Tim was well off money wise. They both were, but he was expecting a card, maybe a gag gift, or even something that might have been homemade or something that was relatively cheap. Not necessarily something that could easily put a down payment on a relatively nice car.

“You don’t like it….” Tim whispered, mistaking Conner’s silence for dislike and Kon was quick to shake his head.

“No. No, Tim, I love it.” Conner couldn't keep the smile off of his face even if he had tried. “This is…probably the nicest thing I have ever been given.” He slid the watch on, and was elated when it fit perfectly. Leaning in to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a sweet kiss, Kon was relieved to feel Tim relax against him. “I love it. Thank you.”

Tim felt as if he was flying. All the stress melted away at those five words. Pulling Kon back into another kiss, he thanked every God and lucky star he knew for guiding him to meet the man who was now pulling him closer.

Three months, and Tim felt as if they would be together forever. A thought that was both worrying and electrifying.

“I guess this means I have to start saving for Christmas now don’t I?” Kon’s laugh at Tim’s playful slap made the moment perfect. And Tim hoped that whatever this was, whatever was between them never ended.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you._


End file.
